heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Bond's Ability development
Jacob Bond has shown that, over time and through experience, he can develop his abilities, gain more control over them, and become more powerful. Examples of Ability Development Ability replication When Jacob discovered his ability, he was only able to copy one ability at a time through physical contact (Villains). Later, his ability developed and he is able to copied unlimited amount of abilities (Homecoming, Dying of the Light), and can choose which ones to demonstrate (Fallout, Dying of the Light), he currently has access to fourteen copied abilities. Clairsentience Jacob would get a memory of any object he touched and is able to scan the "surface memories" of an object (One of Us, One of Them). He later shown to be able to "see" experiences and emotions of people (Angels and Monsters). Electric manipulation Jacob can generate electrical arcs (Four Months Ago...). Later, he developed this ability allowing him to perform the following: *'Limited self-levitation' - Jacob is able to levitate himself to some extent. He developed this ability after losing telekinesis to the Shanti virus, before later copying it again this time from Arthur Petrelli. (The Butterfly Effect) *'Wall crawling' - Jacob is able to adhere to and easily scale vertical surfaces, seemingly without the need for footholds or the like. (The Butterfly Effect) Freezing Jacob managed to coat a small patch of the corridor in the school with ice (Homecoming) and later accidently frozen Peter's right hand in seconds (.07%). Shape shifting Jacob is able to shift appearances quickly and painlessly, as well as shift his clothes (An Invisible Thread). Also, he was able to shift the "sweet spot" in his brain so the chances of killing him with brain penetration would be reduced (Jump, Push, Fall). Telekinesis Jacob is able to move small things with his mind (Fallout). He has developed his telekinesis, which grants him: *'Enhanced strength' - Jacob is able to pin people onto walls and ceilings, far beyond the capabilities of normal person. (Fallout) *'Near invulnerability' - Jacob is able to use his telekinesis to lessen physical impacts; like being shot or falling off a roof. (Godsend) *'Limited self-levitation' - Jacob is able to levitate himself to some extent. He has used so to perform high-jumps and sneak up on people. (Godsend) *'Biokinesis' - Jacob is able to cause internal bleeding and make people cough up blood. (first seen in Five Years Gone by his future self but was first shown in the present timeline in Eclipse, Part 2) Telepathy Jacob was initially only able to read minds (Genesis). Later his ability developed and he was able to perform more actions. Jacob is able to perform the following: *'Persuasion' - Jacob is able to put a thought into a person's head and effectively make them do something. (Don't Look Back) **'Mental manipulation' - Jacob is able to erase people's memories. He used this to erase Linderman's memories of him. (Villains) He is also able to render a person unconscious by placing two fingers on the side of his head. (Exposed) *'Illusion' - Jacob is able to implant scenarios into the heads of others and make them believe it is real. (The Butterfly Effect) *'Dream manipulation' - Jacob is able to use this to trap people in nightmares. (Angels and Monsters) *'Mental blocking' - Jacob is able to block other telepaths prevent them from reading his mind or control him. (first seen in I Am Become Death by his future self but was first shown in the present timeline in It's Coming) See also *For Jacob Bond's history, see Jacob Bond. Category:Abilities